


John, You Are Absolutely... Sussex

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - but not in the usual way, - for unusual reasons, Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking Sherlock, Frustrated John, John is a Saint, M/M, Porn, Safeword Use, Sexually Frustrated John, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: For the prompt:Sherlock using their safeword to stop sexual activities whenever he solves a puzzle or has a brilliant idea or has a breakthrough or has to check on an experiment or run out for a case (or anything else work-related). He does it a lot, and John is like >:| >:| >:| every time.(But of course as soon as he can get himself together and find his pants, he follows Sherlock, because he is John Watson. Although it makes him >:| at himself a little.)OrFive times Sherlock safewords during sex because of The Work and one time he doesn't.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	

1

John bit into Sherlock's shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. The detective keened and bucked under him in unrestrained delight. Licking the red bite mark, John grasped his lover's hips and held him in place as he rocked against him, his cock rubbing along the luscious crack of Sherlock's plush arse. "Jesus, babe, the things you do to me. The things you make me want to do to you." The doctor pressed kiss after kiss along Sherlock's spine.

"Oh, John, yes. I want you. I need you in me." The detective pressed his arse back against John's cock. "Please, I... Sussex."

John froze. Sherlock had used his safe word. "What is it, babe? What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. Perhaps the bite had been to much. "I'm sorry, I..."

"What? No. I know where to find the killer." Sherlock had started to climb off the bed. "Come along, John. We have to get there before he moves."

The doctor fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, frustrated. He ran his hands over his face and muttered, "I must be crazy," then he climbed out if bed and pulled his clothes on as fast as Sherlock was doing. Together, they ran out of the flat and into the night.

* * *

2

John had his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, creating a tight tunnel of heat for them to thrust into. Sherlock's head was tucked into the doctor's shoulder and the deductive genius panted and moaned uncontrollably, every muscle in his body quivering with ecstasy.

Using his hand with much practiced skill, the doctor had Sherlock writhing. He coaxed them both to the edge, then he stopped moving and shifted his hand to the detective's hip.

"Oh, fuck," Sherlock breathed out, needily, his hips thrusting against John and rubbing their abandoned cocks together in a slick, smooth glide. "Don't stop, John. Please, I... Sussex."

"You have got to be kidding me," John moaned, collapsing against the mattress.

"John, I need to see the case file again. If I'm right, it was the sister in law. We have to hurry. She's going to kill her niece next if we don't stop her." Sherlock had already pulled his pants and trousers on.

With a groan, John rolled out of bed and got dressed. They couldn't let someone else die just so they could have orgasms.

* * *

3

John had started at Sherlock's feet and had kissed his way slowly up his calves, along his thighs and was now kissing the glorious swell of his lover's arse. He pressed a kiss to the left cheek, then gave it a playful nip and swipe of his tongue, chuckling when the detective squirmed in response. "I could spend hours on your arse. It's perfect." He dipped down and kissed the other cheek. "I've never seen an arse like yours." He licked a stripe along Sherlock's crack, causing him to wriggle and gasp.

"John... I... Oh, fuck." Sherlock pressed back as the doctor's tongue did something particularly obscene. "Do that again. Please. How do you do this to me, John Watson?"

The doctor grinned and nipped at the detective's luscious arse again. "You may be the genius, but taking you apart is what I'm good at."

"John, yes, I... Sussex."

John rested his head against Sherlock's plush arse. "Right."

"It's important, John. I've just realised what chemical killed the banker. I need to get to Barts to confirm it." Sherlock wriggled out from beneath the doctor and tossed him his clothes. "Hurry, John, there's no time to waste."

* * *

4

John pressed back onto Sherlock's long fingers, wanting more, wanting as much of his lover inside of him as he could get. "Jesus, Sherlock, your fingers..."

The detective pressed a kiss to John's neck. "You love my hands, don't you, John? You're always looking at them, admiring them. You love what they can do to you." He crooked his fingers just so, seeking the doctor's prostate and finding it. He couldn't help but smile at John's groan of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, I love your hands," the doctor agreed readily. "Your gorgeous, amazing, fucking beautiful hands." John had started fucking himself on Sherlock's fingers, unable to get enough. He was trembling and wanted nothing more than to come apart beneath his lover.

"You are magnificent like this, John. You are absolutely... Sussex." Sherlock pulled his fingers from the doctor's hole and scrambled for their clothes. "That murder suicide in the paper. It was really a double murder! I need get to the Yard and explain to Lestrade."

John swore into his pillow before climbing off the bed. This was becoming a habit. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

* * *

5

Sherlock was a sweaty mess beneath John. The doctor had teased him relentlessly, bringing him to the edge again and again, denying himself the release that he himself craved just to prolong the experience for his lover. He had worked the detective open with expert care until Sherlock was ready for him, begging for him.

"John, please, please, please, I need you inside me." Sherlock pulled at John's shoulders, trying to draw him nearer. He brought their mouths together in a heated, sloppy kiss. "Please, John."

Completely wrecked himself, the doctor kissed Sherlock back. "Anything. You can have anything you want. I love you, you mad bastard."

"Oh. Oh! OH! Sussex!" Sherlock shoved the doctor off of him. "John, you're brilliant. He loved her. He never would have killed her. We need to go back to the crime scene to prove it before the evidence disappears."

This time, John almost started crying, but he didn't. Instead, he got up and dressed, following his mad love as he always did.

* * *

5+1

Sherlock licked a stripe along John's neck, causing the doctor to shiver with delight.

"Sherlock..."

The detective ran his hands along his lover's strong back and down to cup John's arse, at the same time pressing their lips together in a kiss.

"Mmph, Sherlock..."

Sherlock rolled them over so he pressed John into the mattress and started nibbling along his throat.

"Oh, God, Sherlock..."

"Yes, John."

"Are you thinking about a case?"

"Mm, nope. Thinking." Nip. "About." Kiss. "You." Lick. Kiss. Suck.

"Are you sure?"

Sherlock pulled back and looked crossly at his lover. "Of course I'm sure. How could I be thinking about a case when I'm in bed with you?"

John gaped at the detective for a moment in disbelief. Just as he was about to bring up his five recent cases of blue balls, Sherlock derailed his train of thought by kissing his way down the doctor's body and latching onto his cock. John didn't have another coherent thought for quite some time and no one, no one, uttered the word 'Sussex'.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
